


Everyday Life

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: 2010s, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Set mid Ninja Steel, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Just a moment in the lives of Trini Kwan and Katherine Hillard.





	Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griddlebone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/gifts).



> This is set while the Ninja Steel season is going on. Knowledge of Ninja Steel is not required for this fic and merely serves to give an idea of time in the Power Rangers universe.

The sun had already set when Katherine Hillard pulled into the driveway of her home. As she turned off the engine she glanced up at the windows. Light spilled out, painting the front yard in patches of light. Katherine got out of the car and circled around to the back. She opened the trunk and pulled out her pink suitcase. Kat held it in one hand as she shut the trunk and began to walk from the driveway to the front door, passing the flowers that Kimberly had come over and planted as a housewarming gift years ago. Even with the light over the door being on, Katherine still fumbled to get the door unlocked.

Once she was inside she was greeted by a delicious scent. She could hear the sound of the television. Kat left her suitcase against the wall and deposited her key, wallet, and passport on a small table next to the front door. With a smile she headed straight into the kitchen.

Standing at the counter was another woman, her back was to Kat. Her long dark hair had a little bit of grey in it now, but that was one of the only things that told Kat how much time had passed since the two had met. She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around the waist of the woman she loved. Kat looked over Trini’s shoulder to see that she was cutting vegetables.

“I’m home,” Katherine said simply.

“Welcome back, I missed you.” Trini stopped cutting vegetables and turned her head long enough to plant a quick kiss on Katherine. “How did your kids do?”

“Really well, actually, the team placed in second overall. There was some really tough competition so I’m proud of them.” Katherine glanced at the small television set that was in the kitchen. It was the news and they were talking about the Power Rangers and the attacks that had begun to terrorize Summer Cover. “So a new team? What is their theme?”

“Ninjas,” Trini said.

“Oh, the Ninja Ranger Powers were always fun,” Kat had only possessed those powers for a short period of time before gaining the power of a Zeo Crystal. She’d enjoyed them, even if they had never really felt like they were truly her powers. The crane would always represent Kimberly, not Katherine.

Katherine planted a kiss on Trini’s cheek and said, “I have a present for you. I’ll go get it.” She finally let go of Trini as she went back to get a box from her suitcase. When she came back Trini was wiping her hands off on a kitchen towel. Kat held out the box which Trini accepted with clean hands. “Happy anniversary,” Kat said as Trini lifted the lid to reveal an antique doll.

“Thank you, Kat,” Trini said with her lips spread wide in a smile. “She’s going right in my collection.”

Kat smiled. She’d found the doll at a market when she had some free time. Trini’s collection of dolls wasn’t the biggest in the world, but they were carefully curated and loved. When she saw it she just knew that it would be the perfect anniversary present.

“I’ll finish up in here,” Kat said. 

Trini left to put her new doll away with the others. Kat finished up the task of cutting the vegetables and placing them in a pan. By the time Trini came back down Kat had the vegetables cooking. All the two women had to do now was wait for everything to finish cooking. Kat retrieved a bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass.

“How was your work?” Katherine asked as the two sat down at the kitchen table.

“Pretty good, we got them to clean up the site. Kat, it was a real hazard. You wouldn’t believe how polluted it was before.”

“Still saving the world,” Kat said fondly. One of the things she loved about Trini was that she’d never stopped trying to make the world a better place. Even if Trini didn’t regularly run around in yellow spandex or drive a sabretooth tiger/griffin themed robot anymore she still constantly strove to clean up the environment and make it better for future generations.

“Do you ever miss it?” Trini asked. She played with her glass of wine as she asked the question.

“Yeah, sometimes I do. It’s not so much the fighting, but the camaraderie and the feeling that we were really doing something to defend the planet. At the same time, I know that I made the right choice in leaving it in Cassie’s hands.”

“I always wonder if things would have happened differently if I hadn’t gone to the Peace Conference. Could I have stopped it when all of your Power Coins were destroyed? Would I have figured out that you were under Rita’s control sooner? Could I have at least made things easier for Kim?” Trini had never blamed Kat for Kim’s suffering after the Crane Power Coin was stolen. Kat had been under a spell and Trini never saw her as responsible. Trini did however have some guilt at being overseas when her best friend had been going through one of the worst times of her life.

“Well, it’s not like we don’t have our powers,” Kat pointed out. While Kat had passed on the Turbo powers to Cassie, Kat had retained the Zeo ones. Trini still possessed the original Sabretooth Tiger Power Coin, as the power transference had created a second set of coins and just disconnected Jason, Zack, and Trini’s from the Morphing Grid. Just a few years ago the two women had seen battle again as they helped the Megaforce Rangers fight off an invasion of the Earth.

“Nothing says we can’t step in once and awhile to help.” It did happen that every so often a solo threat would attack the Earth while the active team of Power Rangers were busy.

As if on cue, a series of beeps began to ring out from two different places in the house. It was the unmistakable tone of the communicators that Billy had made them all those years ago. Both women looked at each other before scrambling for where they had stored their respective communicators.

“Trini here.”

“This is Katherine.”

They listened as they were told about a rogue group of space pirates that were attacking. There was a scramble to get any Rangers they could together to fight, even if they couldn’t get one entire team, they wanted to get whoever they could to deal with it.

“Duty calls,” Kat said.

Trini turned off the oven and the stove before leaving the kitchen with Kat. “We can get takeout in instead.”

It didn’t matter if it was a romantic home cooked dinner or McDonalds after fighting a monster, as long as they were together it was the perfect anniversary.


End file.
